bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Batmonkey Who Laughs
Jerome "Jerry" McGinnis, also known as the The Batmonkey Who Laughs, is the main-antagonist of BATTD 2: Black Pops. You fight him in some of the first-person-shooter parts of the game. There is also a 6th tier 2nd path upgrade of the same name for the Batmonkey in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. As a Batmonkey upgrade in BTD7: Planet of the Apes The Batmonkey Who Laughs also appears as a Tier 6 upgrade for the 2nd upgrade path of the Batmonkey in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. Backstory Early life Jerry McGinnis was born at around 136 ABO, 7 years before the events of Bloons 2. At the age of 7, Bloons 2 struck, and one day Jerry saw his parents brutally shot down by a group of Bloons, and narrowly escaped with his life, falling into a cave full of bats which he developed a phobia of. He was taken care of by his butler, Christopher Pennyworth, for 6 years before Christopher died of a heart attack. Jerry ended up in an orphanage for the next 5 years. Batmonkey Project At 156 ABO, the Monkey Empire was working on an experimental project known as Project CRUS4D3R (later to be known as the Batmonkey Project), a project where monkeys are trained from a young age to become powerful caped crusaders that are masters of almost every fighting style known. By then, Jerry was 19 years old. As the Monkey Empire searched for suitable candidates, they got to the orphanage which Jerry was inside. Jerry and 8 other orphans were selected for the project. For the next 20 years, Jerry and the 8 others would study and train constantly to morph them into the overpowered vigilantes of the future. They would be conditioned into peak physical condition via constant exercise and chemical treatments that enhanced their strength and stuff. These people were also given several tests to... ah... test not only their instincts and skills but also their willpower, as some of the tests pitted them against their greatest fears in a bid to conquer them. In the end, only Jerry prevailed; the other 6 monkeys failed the tests and the remaining 2 were injured or killed. After Jerry completed the program, he was asked to come up with a symbol which he would represent. Jerry asked why, and one of the project-running guys responded that as a monkey, he is flesh and blood, he can be ignored, he can be destroyed; but as a symbol he can be incorruptible, he can be everlasting. Jerry chose the bat as a symbol, stating that he was afraid of bats once, and now the Bloons will share his dread. As the Batmonkey, Jerry would strike fear into the hearts of Bloons. Echo Squadron Some time later, Jerome was assigned to Echo Squadron. He was ordered to meet with several other new members in Technoland. There, he encountered a Monkey Flash, a Monkey Tank, a bunch of other people, and Karina Kyle, also known as the Catmonkey, whom Jerome soon developed feelings for. Arrival At the Land of Ooo and Loss of Contact With the Monkey Empire Jerome and the other new members of Echo Squadron entered a portal to a world in the Adventure Time universe known as the Land of Ooo, where they met with the Echo Squadron members already present there. They were greeted by said "older" members and were introduced to their allies and the citizens of Ooo. Just then, the portal technology (the way the Monkey Empire was able to send allies, support and communication to Echo Squadron) began to malfunction, eventually shutting down. All communication with the Monkey Empire was also cut off in the process. Capture by The Jesterbloon and Apparent Death Months after Echo Squadron lost contact with the Monkey Empire, Echo Squadron was alerted by attacks from a ruthless inflatable serial killer known as The Jesterbloon. The Jesterbloon and his forces have captured various princesses, holding them as hostages, while making threats at Princess Bubblegum that he will kill the hostages and "carve a smile on her face" if she doesn't pay him a massive ransom. Echo Squadron swooped in trying to save the hostages, but they realise in horror that the hostages have already been transferred elsewhere. Jerome deduces that the group has fallen into a trap, and to his horror, his prediction was correct as they were suddenly ambushed by a large group of Fortified Gunner Ghost DDTs. Karina and Jerome were captured, but the rest of the team managed to escape. Jerome found himself inside a BAD, where he was covered head to toe in so many restraints and paralytics that even he could not find a way to escape. The Jesterbloon fed him a highly advanced toxin that began altering his mind, mixing his intelligence with the Jesterbloon's insanity. Just then, Max and Bal-Onn (the first Super Monkey) broke into the BAD which Jerome was housed while the other teammates went for the BAD with the other hostages. Max and Bal-Onn fought the Jesterbloon in a brutal beatdown, and ultimately triumphed, but in his dying breath the Jesterbloon played his final act: detonating both of the BADs simultaneously. Max and Bal-Onn struggled to remove the restraints from Jerome and succeeded, only for Bal-Onn to be struck by an explosion of Bloptonite and thrown out of the blimp by the blast. Jerome himself, who was mentally fighting the toxin with all his strength, was also thrown into the edge of the blimp by the blast, and Max tried to grab Jerome's hand to pull him back up. Just then, Jerome heard a transmission from Karina, who was trapped inside the other BAD. She confessed her love to Jerome before being killed by the exploding BAD, and her death caused Jerome to scream in anguish. Before Max could grab Jerome's hand, Jerome slipped and fell off the BAD. Max was saved by a timely intervention from Jake the Dog and Lady Rainicorn, while Bal-Onn regained consciousness and swooped down in an attempt to save Jerome, who was falling into a river full of toxic, magical acid that had high concentrations of lead. Jerome was about to pull out his grappling hook for Bal-Onn to grab on to, but before he could do that, an undetonated explosive blew up on top of Jerome, the blast forcing him into the river, to Bal-Onn's horror. Bal-Onn was unable to see what was inside the river due to the lead concentrations, and as he tried to reach inside the river, he took extensive damage as the river acts like magic and Bloptonians are vulnerable to magic. Jerome was presumed dead as his heart temporarily stopped beating, but later on, unbeknownst to Echo Squadron his heart started beating again. In reality he was still alive but trapped in the river, where the acids there, the Jesterbloon's toxins in his mind and his anger for Karina's death warped him into a monster unlike any other... Becoming The Batmonkey Who Laughs While trapped inside the toxic river over several years, Jerome was bleached both physically and mentally by the chemicals in the river combined with the toxins in his mind given by the Jesterbloon. Blaming Echo Squadron, especially Max, for the death of his beloved and his condition, Jerome was consumed by hatred and madness. The acids combined with the toxin, grief, shame and flow of negative emotions drove him past his limit, eventually causing Jerome to succumb to insanity completely. With stark-white skin and a ghoulish grin of pure wickedness, the once just and sane caped crusader was replaced by a psychopathic madman who views life and morality as a sick joke. Once he finally escaped from the river, he pulled out a sharp batarang from the remains of his utility belt and sliced it across the edges of his mouth, carving a bloody Glasgow Smile on his face with it. Naming himself The Batmonkey Who Laughs, Jerome swore to have his revenge on Max, Echo Squadron, and the whole Monkey Empire by destroying everything they hold dear whilst simultaneously proving that anyone can become as deranged and insane as he is (Get the reference?). BATTD 2: Black Pops As part of his plan to destroy Max and everything he loves once and for all, The Batmonkey Who Laughs formed an alliance with a powerful Bloon leader and mastermind known as The Golem. He would also stage the return of many of Ooo's deadliest villains to cause chaos and violence across the Land of Ooo and as a smokescreen to distract the heroes of Ooo while Jerome prepares his devastating endgame plan. Abilities Piercing Laughter Jerome will punch and kick the opponent before throwing two piercing batarangs at the opponent, inflicting the BLEEDING effect. After that, Jerome will pull out a modified high-caliber pistol and shoot the opponent with it. Wild Card See the last 3 upgrades of Batmonkey (BTD7PotA)#Path 2 Shank! Shank! Jerome kicks his opponent before stabbing them to pieces many times with a poison-tipped knife. Applies POISONED DoT to whoever gets hit. Tuned Up Jerome smacks down his opponent with a crowbar. If it hits unblocked, the opponent will be knocked to the ground where Jerome will proceed to beat them on the ground with his crowbar, then finish off with an upward swing at the opponent from the ground. If it misses or it is unblocked, Jerome will stab the opponent with a knife then kick the opponent. Crow! Crow! Jerome kicks the opponent whilst simultaneously calling in his Jokerized Robins to attack. If it hits unblocked, one of the Jokerized Robins will pounce on the opponent from behind, and the opponent will fall to the ground where Jerome whacks said opponent repeatedly with a crowbar, then cackles maniacally at the end of the animation. If it misses or is blocked, nothing will happen after the kick. Why So Serious? Jerome attacks one of your Allies and turns them insane, making them fight against you with 30% increased damage and fire rate. Let's Put A SMILE On That Face! Jerome roundhouse kicks his opponent before slicing them to pieces with a flurry of spinning machete strikes. The last 3 blows of this ability form a Glasgow Smile shape, hence the ability's name. The Juggler Agent of Chaos How About A Magic Trick? (Finisher) Character theme Trivia *An obvious reference to The Batman Who Laughs, an evil version of Batman from the Dark Multiverse. *Many of Jerome's Abilities are derived from Special Attacks of various Joker cards from Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile. *The Batmonkey Who Laugh's name, Jerome McGinnis, is a mash-up of two prominent DC characters: **Jerome Valeska (Gotham) **Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond) Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:BATTD 2: Black Pops Category:Upgrades Category:References